


The Garden of Simple

by itsmadeofgold



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Kradam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmadeofgold/pseuds/itsmadeofgold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes place in shady grass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Garden of Simple

They’re laying face-to-face on a blanket, under a tree, in a field. There’s no visible boundary but the horizon on any side; not so much as a fence to suggest they aren’t the first to find this place. It’s late Spring - everything is green and warm, and the breeze hints at Summer. It moves their hair, their shirts; it rustles the edges of the blanket.

Kris’s shirt is unbuttoned, and Adam has slipped one hand inside, laying it flat on Kris’s back, skin on skin. He’s pulling him in close, their bodies in tight alignment and synchronized rhythm as they kiss.

Kris is marvelling, wondering at the electric feeling of Adam’s skin on his and the movement of their bodies together. The _possibility_ of this moment, this day, is making his head spin; he is reeling with the freedom of their privacy and - finally, _finally_ \- their honesty. The two things they have always lacked. He still can hardly believe they found this perfect, gorgeous pocket in time and is already wishing it could last forever.

He thinks he might love Adam the best when he’s like this; fresh-faced, open and eager. This is the very _best_ Adam he’s ever seen, and he hasn’t yet seen one that he didn’t like. Kris sucks Adam’s bottom lip with focus and intent, trying to sear the moment into his memory for all time.

Adam is kissing with the eagerness and abandon of a teenage boy getting his first shot, but with far more skill. He is not really thinking at all; his mind full of glowing joy and relief, his heart overflowing, his body taking the lead. He moves closer to Kris and closer again, against him, into him with both fervor and patience. Adam is excited, but he intends to take his time, draw it out. This will be the full act - not the abridged edition - and he is alight with glee and anticipation.

He holds Kris tightly, trying to wrap himself all around him, sliding his palm over hot skin; the feeling combines with the breeze on the back of his neck to raise goosebumps. He wants to keep Kris forever, and knows that if he can’t he had better at least make the most of what he gets.

They will stay here all day, undressing as time passes, ramping up and cooling off in turns as hours go by and then the sun sets. The air will cool as it starts to get dark, and they’ll wrap up in the blanket together, exhausted and dirty and hungry, but happy to stay. They’ll lean against each other and doze, both knowing it’s time to go but refusing to be the one to say it.

They’ll put it off a little longer, and then a little longer still, and then once more again.


End file.
